moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nymira Whisperfall
) T'tael Groveclaw (Father- ) Delo'var Whisperfall (Brother- ) |caption = Theme: Tír na nÓg |imagewidth = 300}} Nymira Whisperfall, a former Grove Tender from Mount Hyjal, now an active Druid of the Antler. She's sworn her life to the protection of the wilds, and the healing of that which has been damaged by war, or other worldly events. Nymira's primary duty of her sect is one which brings her close to home. Shes one of the druids which takes part in the process of seeding and raising Dryads. More times than not she trains her dryad-kin to become Grove Tenders as she once was, however she'd not turn down the opportunity to assist in training one to become a Laughing Sister. While she's extremely content with her duties under Shan'do Gladesong, she still seeks an understanding of magic beyond what is known to her. She now seeks out knowledge and the ability to wield astral magic. Known to belong to the Druids of the Moon. She's chosen the moon totem to be her secondary totem, wishing to educate herself in abilities more offensive and defensive for times of combat, or more importantly war. While a natural healer at heart, she believe a point soon comes to where nature may need to fight with more than sweet incantations. "A daughter of Elune. A druid of Malorne. A mother of dryads. A sister of my own; I am Kaldorei. You shall know my voice among the wind, heed it's warning." Personality Unironically mimicking her druidic totem, she holds most, if not all qualities of a skittish woodland doe. Much to her displeasure, she often falls victim to her docile and anxious nature when regarding social activities, unless it is the rare occasion such activities are in her places of comfort. To strangers, especially ones of different races, she is the epitome of awkward. As an isolated traditionalist, she carries naive assumptions, stereotypes and often misplaced xenophobia. She's fearful of the unknown, and anything of darker magics or reputations such as: Warlocks, Illidari, Ren'dorei, Death Knights, and much more... Many times she'll attempt to combat these fears, and sometimes reign victorious over them, only for her concerns to resurface after returning to her isolated roots. Upon a first interaction she may appear to be quite the mess. Mumbling, stuttering, or when feeling threatened she's a habit of either fainting, attempting hostility, or simply finding tears streaming from her eyes. She's yet to prove herself to be a defender of any sort, even when regarding her own safety, which causes her to panic easily. While this may deter some away from seeking her friendships, those which take the time with her, can often easily gain her trust, or good favor with a kind voice, and simple, but reasonable logic; anything which soothes her fears. Once her veil is shed of anxiety, a very loving and kind-hearted woman is seen. She's a lover, not a fighter, but will go great lengths to insure that those she loves remain safe and happy. Naturally a nurturer, she can easily tell when another is hurting, or in need of comfort. It is this instinct which enabled her to council emotionally distraught Sentinel's for over a thousand years. Giving those in pain a stable shoulder to cry on, has been one of her larger achievements in her lifetime. In situations where she's utmost comfortable and trusting of those around her, she allows her playful nature to be seen. Compared many times to her dryad-cousins, she can be extremely hyper, enthusiastic, and overall giddy! Those which have known this side of her, know there is absolute no reserve when she's in the mood to pester, pounce, and overall act like little more than a playful forest nymph! It is when this side of her is seen, that most are able to obtain friendship, and a friendship which she's likely to forever cherish. Appearance Casual Attire Battle Armor Druidic Forms Category:Night Elf Category:Druids Category:Druid of the Antler Category:Druids of the Antler